


Shoot to Thrill

by sailor_sana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Shooter, Sniper - Freeform, Violence, satzu - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_sana/pseuds/sailor_sana
Summary: "Tzuyu is an agent and she was known because of her shots that never fails and have 100% accuracy. She got affiliated with Sana and little did she know, Sana will turn into one of her targets. Tzuyu missed a shot for the first time in her career because of Sana." Prompt borrowed from Twitter.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu & Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Shoot to Thrill

Tzuyu groaned as her ringtone echoed loudly through the room.

The sun was barely out yet someone was already bothering her. The brown haired woman reached out to grab her phone on the nightstand, noticing briefly that the other side of her bed was now long cold. She squinted her eyes as she tried to read what was written on the bright screen. As soon as she saw the caller ID, Tzuyu sat up on the bed immediately. This was not a call she’d like to reject.

“Tzuyu,” A distorted voice on the other side of the line greeted the girl. “I have a job for you.”

“That was fast,” Tzuyu noted. “You just gave me a job two days ago.”

“Well, the boss is impressed with your work. You certainly live up to your reputation.”

Tzuyu smirked. She knew she was good at her job, but it was always nice hearing it from others. Maybe Tzuyu had a narcissistic bone in her body, after all. Just maybe…

“So, are you available?”

Tzuyu didn’t reply for a few seconds. She was available — this was her week off — but she wanted to make some suspense. On the inside, Tzuyu felt giddy; this client was an important politician who was deeply involved with the criminal world. When his assistant first called her, Tzuyu couldn’t believe it. She thought it was a prank. The young woman was aware that she was probably the best sniper in town at the moment. However, the fact that one of the most feared mafia bosses wanted to hire her, of all people, made Tzuyu feel like she had finally made it to the top. Now that he was contacting her again in less than 48 hours since her first freelance gig for him, Tzuyu felt on top of the world.

“I may have an opening in my schedule. But it depends on how much you’re willing to pay,” Tzuyu told him.

“Don’t test my patience, young lady.”

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow. “What? I only asked about the payment. I mean, I was definitely underpaid the last time. I just want to make sure it won’t happen again.”

“Underpaid? A six-digit payment is not enough for you?” The man scoffed. “Who do you think you are? You know there’s hundreds of other snipers around, right?”

“Well, hire one of them, then.” Tzuyu challenged him. “There may be a million shooters in this city, but none of them will ever have my success rate. Don’t you know that I’ve never missed a shot in my entire career? You know what? You’re ruining my beauty sleep. Good luck finding someone who’s better than me.”

Tzuyu held her breath for a second, waiting for the man’s reaction. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Wait.”

There it was. Tzuyu let go of the breath she was holding.

“We’ll pay you double from what we paid last time.”

The girl smirked. That was exactly what she was hoping to hear. Tzuyu didn’t even feel bad about lying to the man. The money he gave her the first time around was actually more than she usually made in three months. Now, it would be enough money for her to take at least half a year off. She was probably risking it, but Tzuyu knew that this was pocket money for the politician. The girl shrugged mentally. She deserved this and much more. Tzuyu wasn’t bluffing when she said she was the best sniper in town. She had been working in this job for about 3 years and never missed a single shot, no matter how hard some jobs might have been.

This politician had hired her to shoot another politician, just a couple of days ago. Tzuyu rarely got involved in her clients’ businesses, but she was intrigued this time. It was the first time that she was hired to kill a person involved in politics. When Tzuyu did her research, she found that the victim, Congressman Hill, was trying to take over her client’s spot. He wanted to become the next kingpin in town but his plan fell through, clearly. Tzuyu could only wonder who she’d have to kill this time.

“Well, I guess I can work with that…” Tzuyu said. “Who’s the target?”

“Akira Minatozaki’s daughter.”

Tzuyu’s jaw dropped. Akira Minatozaki was the most dangerous yakuza in New York City. Killing his daughter would most likely start a gang war across town. Tzuyu wasn’t too sure about that.

“Wow...that’s...overwhelming.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. Tzuyu would need some time to think about this.

“It’s not. It’s a pretty simple task. The girl is throwing a rooftop party tonight, so you shouldn’t have much trouble finding a spot to shoot her.”

“If Akira finds out who did this-”

“He won’t. Only three people will know about this. And we’re not telling anyone. Are you?”

Tzuyu sighed. “I don’t know…

“I thought you said you were the best in town.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. Using my own words against me, she thought.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Good. The money shall be in that same spot as soon as you’re done with this job,” He said before ending the call.

Tzuyu dropped her phone on the bed and plopped down on her pillow. She ran her hands through her soft hair before letting out a loud breath. The Taiwanese girl often pretended to be fearless but she was far from that. Tzuyu was scared of dying. She was only human, after all. Akira Minatozaki was not someone you’d mess with. She couldn’t even imagine the distances he would go to just to find out who killed his daughter. Sure, she was just the means to an end. But, still, Akira wouldn’t give a damn that she was only doing her job. He was going to kill the person who hired her and Tzuyu as well.

Tzuyu didn’t want to die. She liked her life, she liked the stuff she had. Tzuyu had amazing friends who she loved dearly and who loved her, too. Her oblivious friends who thought she was the heir of a millionaire family in Taiwan. No one had a clue that, in fact, her money came from killing people. Sure, the Chou family was well off, but she hadn’t seen, or spoken to, them in years. Tzuyu’s relationship with her parents was complicated.

Tzuyu turned on her side and stared at the empty side of the bed. The sheets were perfectly made but there was still a lump on the pillow, where a beautiful head had been resting just a couple of hours ago. Tzuyu grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly, inhaling the faint scent of her companion’s perfume. Tzuyu hated it when she left without saying goodbye, but she knew that the girl couldn’t risk getting caught by her fiancee. Tzuyu figured they’d have to talk sooner or later about what was going on between them. She had no problems being the ‘mistress’, but the young woman was starting to realize that, for the first time in her life, she wanted to be more than just the side girl. Maybe she was falling in love. Tzuyu wasn’t sure what exactly love was, but maybe this was it. Maybe love was a heart racing whenever the object of her affection was near. Actually, her heart raced even when the girl texted her. Just reading her name on her phone’s screen was enough to make Tzuyu’s whole body tremble in excitement. Maybe love was the butterflies in her stomach when their hands touched or when they kissed. Maybe love was the warmth that spread over her entire body when they cuddled in bed after hours of passionate lovemaking. Maybe love was that never-ending longing to be with the other person, the longing she felt as soon as the girl walked out that door every other night.

Yeah...if these things meant anything remotely close to the feelings of love, then Tzuyu was head over heels in love.

*******

Tzuyu had just finished setting up her gear on the rooftop. She took a glance at her watch and sighed. She was an hour early. Tzuyu hated waiting, especially when she was feeling nervous like this. Her whole body was cold, shivers running up and down her spine every once in a while. Tzuyu felt a lump on her throat and she figured she could throw up at any moment. The brown-haired girl never felt nervous before a job, and that was one of the things that helped her build such an impeccable career. Tonight, however, she felt like a shy teenage girl who was having stage fright. Tzuyu felt extremely anxious for the first time in her career. This wasn’t any job. Tzuyu wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to make it home tonight. Maybe Akira’s men would catch her before she even gathered her gear.

Tzuyu shook her head, trying to get these thoughts to leave her mind. She grabbed her phone and called the one person who could make her feel better right now.

“Hey,” The sweet voice greeted her. Tzuyu’s heart skipped a beat. “I wasn’t expecting you to call…”

“I had some time before work,” Tzuyu breathed out. How was it possible for her entire being to feel so...happy...just by hearing this person’s voice.

“I see,” The woman said. “I wish I could be with you tonight.”

“Me too.” Tzuyu frowned. “You left without saying goodbye.”

“I know...I’m sorry.” She sighed. “My fiancee called and I had to go.”

“Can I see you tonight? I could pick you up after work or something…”

“Oh...uh...I’m out of town, actually. Her aunt…is sick and we, um, we’re in...Kentucky... visiting the poor woman…”

Tzuyu’s heart dropped.

“Okay, then. I’ll see you around.”

“Tzuyu-”

Tzuyu ended the call. She knew that it was probably immature on her part, but she couldn’t help but feel upset. Tzuyu was getting tired. She’d have to talk to her lover the next time they met. It was about time Tzuyu gave her an ultimatum. Tzuyu put her phone on vibrate and turned to look at the building across the street. The rooftop looked beautifully decorated and there were flowers all over the place. It seemed like the party tonight was actually a wedding. Tzuyu felt kind of bad for ruining somebody’s happiness tonight. Oh, well, business is business, she thought.

Tzuyu stargazed until she noticed movement on the other rooftop. The guests were arriving but there was no sight of Yuri Minatozaki. Tzuyu didn’t know who she was but her client gave her a tip. The color of her hair would be different than everyone else’s. Tzuyu couldn’t find no pictures of this girl. Apparently, Akira strictly forbade her from having social media. He didn’t want anyone finding his daughter. Tzuyu had no idea how her client managed to find out who the girl was and where she lived. The perks of having sources everywhere, she figured.

Tzuyu decided to wait a while longer. If the girl was hosting the party, there was a chance she’d be late. New York elite tended to think that being ‘fashionably’ late was a way of showing that they were superior. Her theory was shattered when she spotted a flash of bright orange on the building. The stairs that led to the rooftop were directly across from Tzuyu, but they faced the other direction, so she could only see the back of people’s head when they arrived. Something flipped Tzuyu’s internal switch and she got in ‘attack’ mode. The girl positioned herself on the rooftop and held her powerful weapon. Tzuyu looked through the scope and aimed at an orange head. The woman hadn’t turned around yet, but Tzuyu could already tell that there was something familiar about her.

Although she had no idea why, Tzuyu’s heart started racing. And this time she could tell that it wasn’t the same kind of racing as when she thought that this was Akira’s daughter. Her heart was racing in the same way that it raced when she was with her.

“Weird,” Tzuyu muttered to herself.

Tzuyu followed the woman’s every step as she walked around the party greeting her guests, not turning around at any moment. Tzuyu starting to get impatient as the woman didn’t seem to stop still either. She was so excited and energetic that she looked like she had drank a whole pot of coffee and then ate 10 bars of chocolate. Tzuyu could tell she was going to have a hard time finding the perfect moment to shoot her.

Finally, when she stopped at the same spot for more than a minute, Tzuyu got ready to pull the trigger. The woman was talking excitedly to a blonde-haired woman and a long-haired man who were holding hands. The blonde woman pointed at someone on the other side of rooftop. Tzuyu’s finger applied slight pressure on the trigger. The orange-haired woman – her victim – turned around. Tzuyu gasped loudly in surprise. Her finger slipped and she ended up shooting the window of the apartment below the rooftop. Tzuyu dropped her gun and sat on the floor, a hand placed over her wild heart. Tzuyu could feel her mind spinning as she tried to grasp what was going on.

Yuri Minatozaki looked just like her lover, Sana. There was literally nothing different about them. Their hair was the same, their face was the same, even their mannerisms was the same. That was why Tzuyu thought this girl was familiar even if she hadn’t seen her face yet. The Taiwanese girl grabbed her gun and looked through the scope again. Yuri, or Sana, or whatever the hell her name was, was still talking to the blonde woman. Tzuyu’s heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Was this a sick coincidence or was Sana lying to her?

At that moment, the orange-haired woman turned around again and looked around her surroundings, frowning deeply. It was almost like she knew that she was being watched. Tzuyu tried to pull the trigger but she realized it was physically impossible to do so. Her body was responding to her brain’s commands. She couldn’t kill a person who looked exactly like the woman she loved. Tzuyu let go of her gun and grabbed her phone, dialing Sana’s number again. Tzuyu watched as the woman excused herself from her guests and walked towards the edge of the building, far away from the other people, and answered her phone.

At the same time, Sana’s soft voice echoed in her ear, which confirmed that she had been lying to Tzuyu all this time.

“Hey, I was just thinking of you.”

“Hey, Sana...or should I call you Yuri?” Tzuyu spat out. There was silence for a moment.

“How do you know that name?”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Sana.”

Tzuyu scoffed. “Don’t lie to me. I already know that you’re a Minatozaki.”

“I’m not lying,” Sana insisted. “My real name is Sana. My dad tells people I’m ‘Yuri’ so that I can hide my actual identity, in case I need to flee the country or something.”

“Did you know?”

Sana sighed. “Tzuyu…”

“Tell me,” Tzuyu said through gritted teeth. “Did you know who I was when we first met?”

“I...I…” Sana let out a breath. “Yeah, I did. My dad is trying to reach your family, so he made me get close to you.”

And just like that, Tzuyu’s heart shattered to a million pieces. Here was the woman she loved confessing that she was only with Tzuyu to get to her family. Tzuyu felt her blood boiling. Even if she hadn’t talked to her criminal father in years, he still managed to ruin her life. That was why she hated him.

“But, Tzuyu, I promise you that I’m not still with you because of that. I...I...love you.”

Gosh, what Tzuyu would have given to hear these words just the hour before. An hour ago she thought that Sana was a college student who enjoyed hanging out alone at the same bar that Tzuyu was a regular. An hour ago Tzuyu thought that Sana was an innocent girl who was feeling guilty for cheating on her fiancee with Tzuyu. Now Tzuyu knew precisely why Sana refused to even consider leaving her fiancee. She was only Tzuyu to get to her family. Maybe there wasn’t even a fiancee and this was all just a lie. She dropped her phone on the floor.

“Tzuyu...say something, please…”

Tzuyu positioned her weapon and aimed it at Sana. Through the scope she could see that Sana had tears in her eyes. Her heart clenched at the sight. But Tzuyu immediately shut down that thought. She shouldn’t care about Sana’s feelings anymore. After all, Sana hadn’t cared about hers. Tzuyu put her finger on the trigger. At that moment, Sana looked right at where she was. Tzuyu noticed how her eyes widened slightly. Sana caught her and she knew what was going to happen. Tzuyu panicked for a second, thinking that the Japanese girl was going to start screaming. However, Sana didn’t do anything. She just stood there, looking at the spot where Tzuyu was positioned. The latter, in turn, was trying her damn best to pull the trigger. Her finger was shaking like crazy, though. Tzuyu had been paid to kill the woman she loved. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Tzuyu felt a hot tear running down her cheek as her finger finally applied the necessary pressure on the trigger.

Not a second later and there were loud screams all over the other rooftop. Tzuyu watched as people ran around, desperately trying to get away from the scene as they thought the shooting would continue. Just then a bunch of men dressed in black suits came out of the shadows, rushing towards their boss’ daughter. The one person they were supposed to protect tonight but didn’t. By now, Tzuyu was sobbing uncontrollably; her emotions all over the place, just like her broken heart. She dropped to her knees and held her head between her hands, not wanting to believe that this night was real. This felt like a nightmare. Actually, not even in her worst nightmare she would have imagined this scenario. Tzuyu dragged her numb body to the edge of the rooftop, just in time to watch the Minatozaki family’s bodyguards pushing Sana through the emergency door that led out of the rooftop. Sana was still glancing at the building where Tzuyu was, tears running down her beautiful face. The look of utter disbelief in her eyes was like a knife tearing Tzuyu’s guts apart.

Business was business, and Tzuyu had just failed at it.

For the first time in her life, Tzuyu missed a shot – two shots, actually.

But even worst was that, for the first time in her life, Tzuyu knew what a broken heart was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> This is a one-shot that I wrote based on a prompt posted by @sapphirejjang on Twitter. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I felt like writing this prompt and it turned out the way it did, lol.
> 
> I also wrote this to give you guys something to read while I'm in the process of writing the next chapter of my other story, Bad Things - which is coming real soon, by the way.
> 
> I was, like, super busy these days and then I felt burned out and didn't want anything to do with writing (I'm a writer in real life and I got slightly fed up with it after not having a break in weeks, lol). But I'm better now and I'll try to upload Chapter 5 tomorrow by 8 pm (BRT time). See you!
> 
> Thanks for reading this and stay safe everyone!


End file.
